Bleach Wiki:Anime Summary Unit/Completed Episodes Archive
The following episodes have been given summaries, characters in order of appearance, and powers and abilities sections as part of the Anime Summary Project. If you feel that a mistake has been made, or information should be updated, please add a comment to the User Discussion section below or contact a member of the Policy & Standards Committee before making any changes. Agent of the Shinigami arc (Episodes 1-20) * The Day I Became a Shinigami * The Shinigami's Work * The Older Brother's Wish, the Younger Sister's Wish * Cursed Parakeet * Beat the Invisible Enemy! * Fight to the Death! Ichigo vs. Ichigo * Greetings from a Stuffed Lion * June 17, Memories in the Rain * Unbeatable Enemy * Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! * The Legendary Quincy * A Gentle Right Arm * Flower and Hollow * Back to Back, a Fight to the Death! * Kon's Great Plan * The Encounter, Renji Abarai! * Ichigo Dies! * Reclaim! The Power of the Shinigami * Ichigo Becomes a Hollow! * Gin Ichimaru's Shadow Projected Finish Date: January 31, 2010 Completion Date: January 23, 2010 Soul Society: The Sneak Entry arc (Episodes 21-41) * Enter! The World of the Shinigami * The Man who Hates Shinigami * 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution * Assemble! The Gotei 13 * Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? * Formation! The Worst Tag * Release the Death Blow! * Orihime Targeted * Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net * Renji's Confrontation * The Resolution to Kill * Stars and the Stray * Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero * Tragedy of Dawn * Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches * Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches! * Motive of the Fist * Desperation! The Broken Zangetsu * The Immortal Man * The Shinigami whom Ganju Met * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia Soul Society: The Rescue arc (Episodes 42-63) * Flash Goddess Yoruichi, Dances! * The Despicable Shinigami * Ishida's Ultimate Power! * Overcome Your Limits! * Authentic Records! School of Shinigami * The Avengers * Hitsugaya Howls! * Rukia's Nightmare * The Reviving Lion * Morning of the Sentence * Renji, Oath of the Soul! Death Match with Byakuya * Gin Ichimaru's Temptation, Resolution Shattered * An Accomplished Oath! Get back Rukia! * The Strongest Shinigami! Ultimate Confrontation Between Teacher and Students * Supersonic Battle! Determine the Goddess of Battle * Senbonzakura, Crushed! Zangetsu Thrusts through the Sky * Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power * Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire * Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung Projected Finish Date: January 31, 2010 Completion Date: January 17, 2010 Bount Arc (Episodes 64-109) * New School Term, Renji has Come to the Human World?! * Creeping Terror, the Second Victim * Break Through! The Trap Hidden in the Labyrinth * Death Game! The Missing Classmate * True Identity of the Devil, the Secret which is Revealed * Bount! The Ones Who Hunt Souls * Rukia's Return! Revival of the Substitute Team! * The Moment of Collision! An Evil Hand Draws Near to the Quincy * Water Attack! Escape from the Shutdown Hospital * Gathering at the Place of Fortune! The Man Who Makes His Move * Memories of an Eternally Living Clan * Unfading Grudge! The Shinigami whom Kenpachi Killed * Shocking Revelations for the Gotei 13! The Truth Buried in History -- Naruto963 *Complete* * Earth-Shattering Event at the 11th Division! The Shinigami who Rises Again *Complete* * Crashing force! Fried vs. Zangetsu -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Yoshino's Decision of Death -- Seiyounashi *Complete* * Assault From a Formidable Enemy! A Tiny Final Line of Defense?! -- Naruto963*Complete* * Hitsugaya Moves! The Attacked City -- Seiyounashi*Complete* * Ichigo vs. Dalk! Appearance of the Faded Darkness -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal *Complete* * Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Renji Abarai, Bankai of the Soul!-- SuMmEr&AnImE*Complete* * Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13's Destructive Earthquake -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approaches -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Byakuya Takes the Field! Dance of the Wind-Splitting Cherry Blossoms -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Ichigo・Byakuya・Kariya, The Battle of the Three Extremes! -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Hitsugaya Strikes! Slice the Enemy in the Middle of the Forest -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Clash! Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Maki Ichinose -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Shinigami Vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Special Forces -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Mayuri's Bankai!! Sawatari・Clash of the Demon -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Ishida, exceeding the limits to attack! -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * 10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* * Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky -- TheDevilHand888*Complete* Bount Arc: Assault (Episodes 92-109) Projected Finish Date: April 31st, 2010 Completition Date: TBD Arrancar Arc (Episodes 110-143) * Reopening of the Substitute Business! The Terrifying Transfer Student * Shock! The True Characters of the Fathers * The Commencement of War, Visored and Arrancar * Prelude to the Apocalypse, The Arrancar's Attack * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia and Shinigami * Mission! The Shinigami Have Come * The Evil Eye, Aizen Again * Rukia's Battle Commences! The Freezing White Blade * Clash! The Person Who Protects vs. The Person Who Suffers * Visored! The Power of the Awakened * Ichigo vs. Grimmjow, 11 second battle! * Ulquiorra's Scheme, the Moment when the Sun Sets! * Grimmjow Revived * Urgent Report! Aizen's Terrifying Plan! * Uryū vs. Ryūken! Clash of the parent-child Quincies * Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue * Ikkaku's Bankai! The Power that Breaks Everything * Zaraki Division's Secret Story! The Lucky Men * Hitsugaya Scatters! The Broken Hyōrinmaru * Ichigo, complete Hollowification!? * Collision! Black Bankai and White Bankai * Urahara's Decision, Orihime's Thoughts * The Nightmare Arrancar! Team Hitsugaya Moves Out * The Swooping Descent of the Dark Emissary! The Propagation of Malice * The Invisible Enemy! Hitsugaya's Merciless Decision * Rangiku's Tears, the Sorrowful Parting of Brother and Sister * Hitsugaya, Karin and Soccer Ball * Ikkaku's Hot-Blooded Kendo Tale * The Beautiful Patissier, Yumichika! * Kon is Deceived! Rangiku on the Lookout.. * Second move of Hueco Mundo! Hitsugaya vs Yammy * Goodbye..., Kurosaki-kun * Order! Forbid rescue of Orihime Inoue * Grimmjow Revived * Hueco Mundo civil war! Ulquiorra's death * Battle of bad faith, Aizen's trap Projected Finish Date: May 31st, 2010 Completition Date: TBD The Hueco Mundo arc Part 1 (Episodes 145-167) * Rukia Retaliates! Release the Desperate Kidō - *Complete* * The Cruel Arrancar, Ulquiorra's Provocation -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ishida・Chad, the Quickening of a New Power -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Espada Gather! Aizen's Royal Assembly -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Her Name is Nel! The Appearance of the Strange Arrancar -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ashido, the Shinigami Who Came from the Past -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Through the Crumbling Forest, a Million Menos -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Oath! Back Here Alive Again -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Raging Storm! Encounter with the Dancing Arrancar -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ichigo Strikes Back! This is my Bankai -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ishida & Pesche, the United Attack of Friendship? -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ishida's Trump Card, the Cutter of Souls -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Right Arm of the Giant, Left Arm of the Devil -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Yasutora Sado dies! Orihime's Tears -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Testament, Your Heart is Right Here... -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Szayelaporro Laughs, The Net Trapping Renji is Complete -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Shinigami and Quincy, the Battle of Madness -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Ishida's Strategy, the 20-second Offense and Defense -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Murderous Intent! The Joyful Grimmjow -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Desperate Effort vs. Desperate Effort! The Hollowized Ichigo -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * The Moment of Conclusion, the End of Grimmjow -- TheDevilHand888 *Complete* The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (Episodes 168-189) *The New Captain Appears! His Name is Shūsuke Amagai - TheDevilHand888 *New Development, the Dangerous Transfer Student Appears! - TheDevilHand888 *The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers - [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Images) *The Reversal of Rukia, the Rampaging Blade - Minato88 *The Nightmare Which is Shown, Ichigo's Inside the Mirror - Minato88 *The Profusion of Blooming Crimson Flowers *Kibune Goes to War! The Violent Wind that Rages - *Desperate Struggle Under the Moonlit Night, the Mysterious Assassin and Zanpakutō - TheDevilHand888 *The Appearance of the Great Evil! The Darkness in the House of Kasumiōji *Break the Mirror's Boundary! Ichigo's Captivity- *Completed* *Ichigo Rages! The Assassin's Secret-- *The Revenging Assassin, Ichigo is Targeted *Mystery! The Sword-Consuming Assassin *Confrontation?! Amagai vs. Gotei 13 - *The Princess' Decision, the Sorrowful Bride [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) *The 2nd Division Sorties! Ichigo is Surrounded [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) *Amagai's True Strength, Zanpakutō is released! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) *The Darkness Which Moves! Kibune's True Colors [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) *Kira and Kibune, Offense and Defense of 3rd Division *Ice and Flame! Fierce Fight of Amagai vs. Hitsugaya *Sortie Orders! Suppress the House of Kasumiōji *Duel! Amagai vs. Ichigo *The Fallen Shinigami's Pride - RenjiLuv2 (Talk) Arrancar vs. Shinigami arc (Episodes 190-205) *Hueco Mundo Chapter, Restart! *The Frightening Banquet, Szayelaporro Theater *Nel's Secret, a Big-Breasted Beauty Joins the Battle!? *Irresistible, Puppet Show of Terror *Nelliel's Past- Lemursrule *The Ultimate Union! Pesche's Seriousness *Joining the Battle! The Strongest Shinigami Army Appears *Byakuya's Bankai, the Quiet Anger *The Two Scientists, Mayuri's Trap *Holy Birth, the Resurrected Szayelaporro *The Hardest Body!? Cut Down Nnoitra! *Nnoitra Released! Multiplying Arms *Fierce Fighting Conclusion! Who's the Strongest? *Karakura Town Gathers! Aizen Versus Shinigami *Ichigo's Stomach-cutting Persuasion Strategy *Thump! A Kemari Tournament Filled with Hollows The Past arc (Episodes 206-212) *The Past Chapter Begins! The Truth from 110 Years Ago *12th Division's New Captain, Urahara Kisuke *Aizen and the Genius Boy *Muguruma's 9th Division, Moves Out *Hiyori dies? The Beginning of Tragedy *Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers *Rescue Hirako! Aizen vs. Urahara Arrancar: Decisive Battle of Karakura arc (Episodes 213-229) *The Soul Burial Detective, Karakuraizer is Born *Karakuraizer's Last Day *Defend Karakura Town! Entire Appearance of the Shinigami *Elite! The Four Shinigami *Beautiful Little Devil Charlotte *Kira, The Battle Within Despair *Hisagi's Shikai! The Name is... *Ikkaku Falls! The Shinigami's Crisis ROBO731 Talk *The Full Showdown! Shinigami vs. Espada *The Most Evil Tag!? Suì-Fēng & Ōmaeda *A Miraculous Body! Ggio Releases *3 vs. 1 Battle! Rangiku's Crisis *All Lieutenants Annihilated! The Terrifying Demonic Beast *Fierce Fighting Concludes? Towards a New Battle! *Wonderful Error *Summer! Sea! Swimsuit Festival!! *Cry of the Soul? The Rug Shinigami is Born! Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (Episodes 230-265) *A New Enemy! The Materialization of Zanpakutō *Byakuya, Disappearing with the Cherry Blossoms *Sode no Shirayuki vs. Rukia! Delusion of the Heart *Zangetsu Becomes an Enemy *Clash! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini *Release! The New Getsuga Tenshō *Suì-Fēng, Surround the Zanpakutō *Friendship? Hatred? Haineko & Tobiume *The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight *Shinigami and Zanpakutō, Total Sortie *One-on-one! Ichigo vs. Senbonzakura *The long awaited... Kenpachi appears! *Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto! *Senbonzakura's Bankai! Offense and Defense of the Living World *Muramasa's True Identity Revealed *Byakuya's anger, collapse of the Kuchiki family *A New Enemy! The True Nature of the Beast Swords *Stray Snake, Tortured Monkey *Terror! The Monster That Lurks Underground *Conclusion?! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini *The Person with the Unknown Ability! Orihime is Targeted *Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Division Returns *Final Chapter·Zanpakutō Unknown Tales *A New Enemy! The Materialization of Zanpakutō - Xilinoc *Byakuya, Disappearing with the Cherry Blossoms - Xilinoc *Sode no Shirayuki vs. Rukia! Delusion of the Heart - Xilinoc *Zangetsu Becomes an Enemy - Xilinoc *Renji Surprised?! The Two Zabimaru - Xilinoc *Clash! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini - Xilinoc *Release! The New Getsuga Tenshō - Xilinoc *Suì-Fēng, Surround the Zanpakutō - Xilinoc *Friendship? Hatred? Haineko & Tobiume - Xilinoc *The Awakening Hyōrinmaru! Hitsugaya's Fierce Fight - Xilinoc *Byakuya's Betrayal - Xilinoc *For the Sake of Pride! Byakuya vs. Renji - Xilinoc *Shinigami and Zanpakutō, Total Sortie - Xilinoc *One-on-one! Ichigo vs. Senbonzakura - Xilinoc *The long awaited... Kenpachi appears! - Xilinoc *Pursue Byakuya! The Confused Gotei Divisions - Xilinoc *Special Mission! Rescue Captain-Commander Yamamoto! - Xilinoc *Deceived Shinigami! The World Collapse Crisis - Xilinoc *Dragon of Ice and Dragon of Flame! The Strongest Showdown! - Xilinoc *Senbonzakura's Bankai! Offense and Defense of the Living World - Xilinoc *That Man, For the Sake of the Kuchiki - Xilinoc *Dark History! The Worst Shinigami is Born - Xilinoc *Byakuya, the Truth Behind his Betrayal - Xilinoc *Muramasa's True Identity Revealed - Xilinoc *Byakuya and Renji, the 6th Division Returns - Xilinoc *Final Chapter·Zanpakutō Unknown Tales - Xilinoc *Byakuya's anger, collapse of the Kuchiki family - Xilinoc *A New Enemy! The True Nature of the Beast Swords - Xilinoc *Stray Snake, Tortured Monkey - Xilinoc *Terror! The Monster That Lurks Underground - Xilinoc *Conclusion?! Hisagi vs. Kazeshini - Xilinoc *The Person with the Unknown Ability! Orihime is Targeted - Xilinoc *The Tragic Sword Fiend! Haineko Cries! - Xilinoc *Imprisonment?! Senbonzakura & Zabimaru - Xilinoc *Battle of the Females? Katen Kyōkotsu vs. Nanao! - Xilinoc *Evolution?! The Menace of the Final Sword Fiend - Xilinoc Arrancar: Downfall arc (Episodes 266-316) Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (Episodes 317-342) *I Want to Live...! Nozomi's Zanpakutō *For the Sake of Fighting! The Awakening Nozomi! *Hiding in the Dangai? Ichigo is Alone?! 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) *Pursue Kagerōza! Technological Development Department, Infiltration! *The Developer of the Modified Souls The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc (Episodes 343-366) *‎Uryū is Attacked, A Threat Draws Near the Friends! [[User:Minato88|'Minato']] (Talk) *The Shinigami Enter Battle! Seireitei Also Has a New Year Special! * Ichigo vs. Ginjō! To the Game's Space User Discussion & Suggested Changes Arc Links Need Removing The demise of the Arrancar Saga page and the inevitable death of the other saga pages has created an issue which we need to address. The good news is that it is fairly simple to fix this. At the end of the statistics section of each episode summary article there is an "arc" heading which links to the relevant part of the corresponding saga page. Now that the Arrancar Saga page has been deleted, these links are now dead (coloured red). There is a large amount of articles with these dead links and they need to be replaced with a link to the Ryoka Invasion, Invasion of Hueco Mundo, etc pages. Also, the other saga pages will be deleted at some point in the future too, so this needs to be done for '''all' the episodes and it may as well be done now before it gets forgotten about. Since there are 270+ pages that need to be changed, I am breaking them up into groups of 10. As per other projects, claim the group you wish by placing your username beside it followed by *Incomplete* and then when you have done those episodes mark them as completed. This way the work is spread out more fairly and we can easily keep track of which ones have been done and still need to be done. Any questions can be asked in the User Comments below or on the talk page. [[User:Yyp|'Yyp']] [[User talk:Yyp|(Talk)]] 14:41, June 23, 2010 (UTC) * Episodes 1-10 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 11-20 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 21-30 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 31-40 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 41-50 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 51-60 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 61-70 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 71-80 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 81-90 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 91-100 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 101-110 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 111-120 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 121-130 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 131-140 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 141-150 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 151-160 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 161-170 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 171-180 --TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Episodes 181-190 --TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Episodes 191-200 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 201-210 --TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Episodes 211-220 --TheDevilHand888 *incomplete* * Episodes 221-230 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 231-240 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 241-250 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 251-260 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 261-270 --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* * Episodes 271-current --TheDevilHand888 *Complete* Episodes Missing Pictures Below are a list of Episodes that have completed summaries, but have little to no images in the summary section. If you want to add images to these episodes, simply sign your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete. After you finish adding images, change the status to complete. Before adding images, be sure to read the Image Policy, as it has recently changed. Soul Society arc * 14 Days Before Rukia's Execution = SunXia *completed* * Assemble! The Gotei 13 = SunXia *completed* * Penetrate the Center with an Enormous Bombshell? = SunXia *completed* * Formation! The Worst Tag = SunXia *completed* * Release the Death Blow! = SunXia *completed* * Orihime Targeted = SunXia *completed* * Breakthrough! The Shinigami's Encompassing Net = SunXia *completed* * Renji's Confrontation = SunXia = *completed* * The Resolution to Kill = SunXia = *completed* * Stars and the Stray = SunXia = *completed* * Miracle! The Mysterious New Hero = SunXia = *completed* * Tragedy of Dawn = SunXia = *completed* * Aizen Assassinated! The Darkness which Approaches = SunXia = *completed* * Kenpachi Zaraki Approaches! = SunXia = *completed* * Motive of the Fist = SunXia = *completed* * Reunion, Ichigo and Rukia = SunXia = *completed* * Unseal! The Black Blade, the Miraculous Power = SunXia *completed* * Conclusion of the Death Match! White Pride and Black Desire = SunXia *completed* * Reality of the Despair, the Assassin's Dagger is Swung = SunXia *completed* * Aizen Stands! Horrible Ambitions = SunXia *completed* * Gather Together! Group of the Strongest Shinigami! = SunXia *completed* * Rukia's Resolution, Ichigo's Feelings = SunXia *completed* Bount arc * Earth-Shattering Event at the 11th Division! The Shinigami who Rises Again = SunXia *completed* *Crashing force! Fried vs. Zangetsu = SunXia = *completed* *Ichigo vs. Dalk! Appearance of the Faded Darkness = SunXia = *Completed* *Grey Shadow, the Secret of the Dolls = SunXia = *Completed* *Dissension in the Substitute Team? Rukia's Betrayal = SunXia = *completed* *Deadly Battle of Tears! Rukia vs. Orihime = SunXia = *completed* *Rangiku, dances! Slice the invisible enemy! = SunXia = *completed* *Byakuya is summoned! The Gotei 13 start to move! = SunXia = *completed* *Annihilation of the Lieutenants!? Trap in the Underground Cave = SunXia = *completed* *Rematch?! Ishida vs. Nemu = SunXia = *completed* *Shinigami and Quincy, the Reviving Power = SunXia = *completed* *Invasion of the Shinigami World, Again = SunXia = *completed* *The Bount Assault! The Gotei 13's Destructive Earthquake = SunXia = *completed* *Hitsugaya's Decision! The Clash Approaches = SunXia = *completed* *Byakuya Takes the Field! Dance of the Wind-Splitting Cherry Blossoms = SunXia = *completed* *Ichigo・Byakuya・Kariya, The Battle of the Three Extremes! - Jirachiwish *complete* *Hitsugaya Strikes! Slice the Enemy in the Middle of the Forest = SunXia = *completed* *Clash! Kenpachi Zaraki vs. Maki Ichinose = SunXia = *completed* *Shinigami Vs. Shinigami! The Uncontrollable Power = SunXia = *completed* *Suì-Fēng Dies? The Last of the Special Forces = SunXia = *completed* *Mayuri's Bankai!! Sawatari・Clash of the Demon = Jirachiwish*completed* *The Last Quincy! The Exploding Power = SunXia = *completed* *Ishida, exceeding the limits to attack! = SunXia = *completed* *10th Division's Death Struggle! The Release of Hyōrinmaru = SunXia = *completed* *Kariya! Countdown to the Detonation = SunXia = *completed* *Life and Revenge! Ishida, the Ultimate Choice = SunXia = *completed* *The Swung-Down Edge! The Moment of Ruin = SunXia = *completed* *The Wailing Bount! The Last Clash = SunXia = *completed* *Ichigo and Rukia, Thoughts in the Revolving Sky = SunXia = *completed* Hueco Mundo Arc Part 1 *Forest of Menos! The Search for the Missing Rukia = SunXia *Completed* *Ashido, the Shinigami Who Came from the Past = SunXia *Completed* *Through the Crumbling Forest, a Million Menos = SunXia *Completed* *Oath! Back Here Alive Again = SunXia *Completed* *The Devilish Research! Szayelaporro's Plan = SunXia *Completed* *Rukia and Kaien, the Sorrowful Reunion = SunXia *Completed* The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc *The Shinigami Enter Battle! Seireitei Also Has a New Year Special! = Glass Heart *Completed* Short Summaries Below are a group of episodes that need to have short summaries, or summaries that explain what happened in the episode in one-to-two lines. These summaries should be put at the top of the page, right under where it says what episode it is (example can be seen here). As with everything else, sign your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete if you wish to add short summaries to these episodes. After you finish adding the short summaries, change the status to complete. * Episodes 5-10 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 11-20 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 21-30 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 31-40 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 41-50 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 51-60 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 61-70 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 71-80 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 81-90 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 91-100 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 101-110 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 111-120 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 121-130 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 131-140 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 141-150 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 151-160 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 161-170 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 171-180 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 181-190 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 191-200 -- UltraSaint4121 *complete* * Episodes 201-210 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 211-220 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 221-230 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 231-240 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 241-250 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 251-260 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 261-270 -- Godisme *complete* * Episodes 271-280 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 281-Current -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* Episode Infoboxes As has just been decided now, Infoboxes are to be added to the episode articles. To add infoboxes to the episode articles, copy this code: After that, add this code to the top of the episode article pages. Then, simply put the information into the infobox that corresponds to whatever episode you are currently doing. Below are a list of episodes that are currently missing infoboxes. As with everything else, sign your name next to the episode and list the status as incomplete if you wish to add infoboxes to these episodes. After you finish adding the infoboxes, change the status to complete. * Episodes 1-10 -- FanOfManyAnime *complete* * Episodes 11-20 -- FanOfManyAnime *complete* * Episodes 21-30 -- FanOfManyAnime/TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 31-40 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 41-50 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 51-60 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 61-70 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 71-80 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 81-90 -- FanOfManyAnime *complete* * Episodes 91-100 -- FanOfManyAnime *complete* * Episodes 101-110 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 111-120 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 121-130 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 131-140-- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *complete* * Episodes 141-150-- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *complete* * Episodes 151-160-- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) *complete* * Episodes 161-170-- [[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray)/TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 171-180-- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 181-190-- *Complete* * Episodes 191-200-- *Complete* * Episodes 201-210 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 211-220 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 221-230 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 231-240 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 241-250 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 251-260 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 261-270 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 271-280 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 281-289 -- TheDevilHand888 *complete* * Episodes 290-Current -- TheDevilHand888 *complete*